


2019 MAMAs (Son Dongmyeong ver.)

by ndcellist



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: 2019 MAMAs, Canon Compliant, Dongmyeong centric, Fluff, Gen, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndcellist/pseuds/ndcellist
Summary: Dongmyeong's version of the 2019 MAMAs experience
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	2019 MAMAs (Son Dongmyeong ver.)

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is a work of fiction. I would never presume to know what ACTUALLY happens with both ONEUS or ONEWE. But this is what I imagined as a possible scenario of Dongmyeong's night as he watched Dongju and the rest of ONEUS perform at MAMAs. I tried my best to make this as accurate as possible. But there were lots of assumptions made. I hope the characters aren't too far off in personality (though really it's mainly from Dongmyeong's perspective). This is also my first kpop related fic so I hope it's not too bad and people don't hate it. Please leave comments and kudos. I'd really like to write more fics if this one does well.

It’s strange for Dongmyeong, sitting at home on the couch, snacks strewn across the little coffee table in front of him, getting ready to watch MAMAs. His members were strewn about, Giwook and Yonghoon should be home from the convenience store any minute, having stopped by on their way home from the company. Hyungu was in his room, and considering how quiet it was, Dongmyeong figures he’s more likely to be reading again rather than sleeping. Hearing the rush of water, Harin must still be showering the grime of the day off after dinner.

  
Sighing, Dongmyeong turns to the empty spot next to him. It’s an unspoken family tradition at this point in the Son household that when December comes around, they’ll all sit together and watch the award show on TV. A night surrounded with the people Dongmyeong loves most, cheering along with the thousands of fans at the show, singing along with idols as they performed hits of the year on the grand stage. Even after he and Dongju had started training at RBW, the two of them would still sit together in front of a TV, like he’s getting ready to do, in one of the shared apartments and watch as they do every year. The others had long accepted this to be a night the twins always shared. Giwook being used to the focused concentration of the two having grown up alongside them as kids. Others like Keonhee and Seoho joining in for their favorite performances, singing at the tops of their lungs while they danced along to the choreos they knew by heart. Even with the others flitting in and out of the living room, Dongju and Dongmyeong would join in and enjoy the lively atmosphere but never turned the TV off.

  
This year is different though. Dongju isn’t here in the Onewe apartment, nor is he in the Oneus one. In fact, no one is home in the normally raucous apartment just across the hall of their building. Picking up his phone to check for messages, he sees no new notifications. Thinking for a moment, he opens up the Kakao chat that both groups are a part of to look at the messages. His members had sent wishes of good luck and even a few jokes about the Oneus members upcoming stage at the award show. Switching over to the chat he has with just his brother, he sees his last message to Dongju still hasn’t been read. A quick snap of his current set up in front of the TV as it plays ads before the show and a message telling him that he’s going to be watching. Dongmyeong frowns a little. He knows his brother is more often than not attached to his phone so he’s surprised he hasn’t read his message yet. But maybe Dongju is already seated and unable to reach his phone. That makes sense. He’d already seen fans on twitter gushing over his brother and his Oneus hyungs on the red carpet. Dongju probably relinquished his phone to the manager-hyung before he could read Dongmyeong’s message. Turning the screen off, he half-heartedly tosses the phone on the table, grabbing a handful of chips to munch on instead. He can’t figure out why the pit of his stomach feels so unsettled by his twin’s lack of response to something as small as a text.

  
Chewing slowly, he thinks back to just a year ago when he and Dongju had been seated in the very same spot getting ready to watch the MAMAs. Dongju had been smiling all night and singing along with Dongmyeong as they watched their idols win awards and perform magnificent numbers in Japan. He remembers talking his brother’s ear off with praises for the performances, exclaiming as he usually does when excited about how cool and how charismatic each one was as if his brother hadn’t just watched it alongside him. That had continued all night as the show went on and even as it closed for the night, he still remembers how much he had gushed. As the show had been wrapping up, he remembers Dongju smiling softly and turning to him to say,” Next year, I hope we get to go. Wouldn’t that be great?”

  
At the time, Dongmyeong had scoffed jokingly at his twin. He and his hyungs had been performing for years now. Even after his time on the Unit this year, the thought of 2019 being the year he’d get to perform on a stage like MAMA seemed unlikely. Dongju and the rest of the Oneus were in the final stages of wrapping up and perfecting their debut for January of the coming year and, while they were all nervous, they had high hopes that they’d be one of the lucky ones. That’s why the twins were in Dongmyeong’s apartment actually, having not wanted to disturb the other hyungs with the volume when they needed as much rest as they could before the big day.

  
Current day Dongmyeong chuckles to himself. He should have known better than to not believe in his brother. For all that Dongju had struggled over as he got used to singing and dancing on the regular, Dongmyeong had done his twin a dis-service by immediately shutting down his notion about performing at MAMAs. Looking up at the TV it seems in his reminiscing the show had already started and ITZY were performing. Almost as if summoned by the sounds of Yeji singing the chorus of Dalla Dalla, the sounds of the apartment door unlocking ring out as Yonghoon and Giwook step inside, arms carrying multiple bags of snacks and drinks for the apartment.

  
“What took you so long?” Dongmyeong asked the two as Giwook immediately scurried over to the couch to watch the girl group perform.

  
Yonghoon responds with his back turned to the living room as he puts away the purchases in the cabinets of the kitchen. “We decided to just eat ramen there because Giwook here was too hungry to wait til we got home.” His tone sounding more reluctant fondness than actual annoyance which is pretty normal when it comes to the resident maknae.

  
“Hyung, will you make me ramen then? Since you made me wait and all.” Dongmyeong whines to his hyung. All of a sudden Harin’s head pops out from the bathroom doorway.

  
“Ramen? Me too, hyung!” He shouts before ducking his head back inside the bathroom.

  
“Fine but don’t come whining to me if it’s not perfect Harin-ah,” Yonghoon says already reaching for their ramen pot.

  
Dongmyeong turns back to the TV settled and ready to watch the show again.

  
“I’m sure he misses you too,” Giwook says so softly if Dongmyeong wasn’t used to his best friend’s voice he’d have missed it altogether.

  
“Why would he miss this when he’s about to perform on stage at MAMA? It’s every idol’s dream!”

  
“Yeah but I’m sure he wishes you were there too. I know you two hate the idea of being lumped together when you were growing up but c’mon Myeong, this is your guys’ thing.”

  
Dongmyeong looks back at the TV for a moment. It looks like TXT are performing right now. Glancing at the dark screen of his phone sitting on the table, he thinks for a moment. Missing him? Sure he and his brother missed each other when they’re apart for too long. Dongju had called him nearly every other day while he was in America on tour. Whether it was because he missed his twin or just to check up on him while he was still resting and healing he doesn’t know for sure, but knowing Dongju it had probably been a mix of both. But even Dongmyeong can’t imagine being at MAMAs and thinking about anything other than taking in everything about the environment. The bright lights, loud music, all the big name idols sitting nearby, fans screaming and shouting their love as they waved signs and lightsticks and phones. He loves his brother but all of that seems like it would take a higher precedent than anything.

  
Turning back to Giwook, he just shrugs, not wanting to talk about it anymore and would rather just spend his night watching the award show.

  
Yonghoon comes over carrying the ramen pot, calling for Giwook to get a magazine to put underneath the steaming hot pot. As the get settled with the ramen, chopsticks and cups doled out, Harin having finished getting dressed and sat down, ready to dig into the fresh ramen. They all eat, watching performances and awards play across their TV. Singing along to Chungha as she belts out to Gotta Go, both Dongmyeong and Harin abandoning their chopsticks for a moment to wiggle along to the dance. Then singing along as Monsta X give their typical energetic performance on the stage too. By the time Hwasa starts singing the ramen pot is empty saves for some last bit of broth. But all of them are too busy singing along.

  
As another ad plays on TV, Yonghoon and Harin start chatting about one of the songs Yonghoon had been working on today. Giwook has taken a moment to check something on his phone. Dongmyeong starts eating some more chips from a bag he’d snatched off the table before the others could start snacking on it too. He wonders how long it’ll be before Oneus will perform. Tapping on his phone screen, looking at the time he figures that it’s still early enough that they should be performing soon. Dongju hadn’t mentioned much to him about what exactly they’d be performing since they hadn’t talked much recently, what with Dongmyeong having been at their parent’s rather than the company dorms, and Dongju having been busy with preparations for all of Oneus’ schedules in Japan. He knows they’re going to debut a Japanese single too so he won’t see his brother for another few weeks at least with both of their current schedules.

  
The sounds on the TV let them all know that the show was back on. Looking back at the screen, they hear the sounds of guitars start and green graphic display as Oneus start their performance. This is it. As the group’s performance starts, Dongmyeong notices that right front and center is his twin. Without much control, he knows he’s grinning. He watches with steadfast concentration as the group starts off a medley with SHINee’s Sherlock, Hwanwoong being the first to sing. Then comes Geonhak and Youngjo rapping along to what he thinks is Ice Cream Cake. Smoothly transitioning to Keonhee singing Something by Girl’s Day, and then as soon as he finishes his lines they’re all kneeling doing the well-known choreo for Don’t Wanna Cry as Seoho sings the verse. A quick camera shot of BTS before focusing back on the group as Keonhee starts singing to Gfriend then Seoho again before the medley’s over.

  
Dancers now flock around the group as they dance along to the music. Suddenly Seoho is doing a backflip live on stage. Dongmyeong hears the cheers of his members as Seoho sticks the landing without any trouble or obvious injury. The music then transitions to a song everyone in the room knows nearly by heart at this point. The traditional sounds of Lit start playing as all of Oneus get in formation before the sound of Hwanwoong saying his iconic line start off the second part of their performance. Harin has started singing along now as they watch their friends perform on stage. Yonghoon mimicking Youngjo’s high toned ad-lib as they all watch. When it’s Dongju’s turn to sing, Dongmyeong feels his cheeks start to ache from how hard he’s smiling. All too soon the performance is over and there is a transition to Ateez doing their performance.

  
In that moment, all Dongmyeong can do is feel proud. His little brother, by only a minute he hears the imaginary Dongju in the back of his brain yell, had just performed at MAMAs. Thinking back to all the moments where his twin had struggled as he learnt how to sing better, dance better, and practice all sorts of new things to hopefully one day become an idol. After various injuries and long, exhausting days of nonstop practicing, all the hard work had paid off in the short 2 minutes Dongmyeong had just witnessed on stage. All he wants to do is hug Dongju and tell him how good he did and how proud he is. But Japan is much further than just across the hallway outside the apartment door. He’ll just have to settle for a quick call in the coming days.

  
The sound of a Kakao message suddenly rings out. Glancing around in the general direction of the noise, he notices his phone has a message. Grabbing the phone, he quickly clicks to see it’s from Dongju. Twin telepathy indeed. He’s not sure how Dongju is able to be texting him right now since he would have only just gotten backstage at the show. But he figures he can always ask later.

  
_I can’t believe we just performed at MAMAs. I hope you were watching it._

__  
__ Grinning again, Dongmyeong starts typing out his a message with his typical savage wit right back, as if his twin would actually believe he’d miss out on watching MAMAs ever. Before he can even finish typing though, another message comes in.

__  
_ I miss you._

____  
____ Blinking at the text on his screen in a small state of shock. He pauses. Deleting the message he was in the middle of formulating, he retypes out a new one. He feels his eyes get a little teary as he blinks it back before any of it can escape and his members start teasing him about getting emotional. With a subtle wipe with the back of his hand against his eyes, he hits send.

  
_Of course I saw. I miss you too._

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on twitter [@cshine97](https://twitter.com/cshine97) or send me a [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/cshine97)
> 
> please leave kudos and comments I really appreciate them all


End file.
